Rivalidade! Uchiha versus Uzumaki
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Num dia normal em Konoha, o que devia ser um simples passeio transforma em confusão quando Mikoto e Kushina entram noutra zanga.
1. UzumakiUchiha

Naruto não me pertence, mas ao seu criador.

Vi um fanart que falava sobre a rivalidade entre Kushina e Mikoto (as mães de Naruto e Sasuke). Era uma banda desenhada mt engraçada. Então como não tinha nada para fazer, escrevi isto para relaxar o ambiente. É parecido com o fanart, mas alterei algumas coisas.

Espero que gostem. (O final está meio estranho, mas fiquei sem imaginação).

* * *

Era um dia normal em Konoha, com sol e céu azul sem nuvens. Um dia típico. Ou um dia perfeito para as mães ninjas gabarem dos seus filhos ainda não nascidos. O parque de Konoha encheu de casais, a grande maioria, com as mulheres grávidas.

Dois casais estavam sentados perto do lago, em bancos separados mas perto o suficiente para falarem. Um dos casais era constituído por uma bela mulher ruiva que aparentava estar de oito meses e o seu marido loiro de olhos azuis. Eram conhecidos como Namizake Minato e Uzumaki Kushina. O outro casal notava-se menos e pertencia ao poderoso clã Uchiha. Fugaku era alto, com cabelo e olhos escuros. A sua mulher, Mikoto, era baixa e magra com cabelo e olhos negros e tal como Kushina, estava grávida de oito meses.

Mas passava algo de estranho, os dois homens estavam afastados das duas mulheres e as duas ninjas emanavam a mais forte e sádica intenção assassina que Konoha jamais vira. As duas ninjas só iam ser ultrapassadas por Kyuubi, mas isto é outro assunto:

--- O meu filho, Naruto, vai ser treinado pelos melhores ninjas de sempre. Vai ser um grande ninja e vai chegar a Hokage, tal como o pai. – Disse Kushina, olhando para sua barriga.

--- Sasuke-kun vai ser treinado pelo melhor ninja de todos e de sempre e vai ser um grande ninja (melhor do que o Hokage) tal como o irmão. – Disse Mikoto com um grande sorriso.

As duas começaram a rir, um riso que arrepiou a espinha até do próprio Yondaime e do líder do clã Uchiha:

--- Sabes…Mikoto, querida. Hoje em dia, vejo muitos homens e mulheres que tratam mal os seus próprios filhos. Deviam fazer uma lei. Deviam fazer que clãs arrogantes, assassinos, traidores, sádicos e sedentos de poder não pudessem ser filhos. Assim os filhos não seriam anormais.

--- Tens muita razão, minha querida Kushina-chan. Deviam proibir loiros estúpidos que sacrificam os seus filhos e depois atiram aos cães. Também proibir mulheres ruivas gordas loucas por ramen e retardadas e com problemas de identidade. Assim as crianças seriam mais inteligentes.

Mais uma vez, as duas começaram a rir e desta vez o parque inteiro congelou de medo. Muitos pais já tinham para casa com medo que os filhos pudessem endoidecer com a intenção assassina:

--- Sasuke-kun, nunca na vida se apaixones por ramen se não quiseres ser burro com problemas de estômago. Vais ter muitas meninas bonitas trás de ti. – Gritou Mikoto com um olhar contido de raiva que faria até o próprio Kyuubi ter inveja.

--- O meu filho será tudo, menos traidor com problemas na vida e não vai ser emo. Ele não pode ter fãs, mas terá garotas que vão amar como ele é. Pelo menos nunca vai desiludir-me. – Gritou Kushina com uma intenção assassina que faria Kyuubi parecer um gatinho meigo.

Grandes veias surgiram na cara e na testa das duas e raiva contida era tanta que já suavam. As duas riram de novo. Um silêncio instalou-se. Um cor vermelha apareceu nos olhos de Kushina e o Sharingam fez a sua aparição nos olhos de Mikoto. As duas levantaram para o horror dos dois homens. Um rasegan formou-se na mão de Kushina e raios saíram da mão de Mikoto:

--- MIKOTO! RASEGAN!

--- KUSHINA! CHIDORI!

--- Nãããããõoooooooooooooooo. Querida, o bebé! OO

--- Esquece, Minato. É tarde de mais. TT

Sem aviso, de repente, uma mulher grávida com cabelos rosa apareceu do nada e correu em direcção da luta entre a Uzumaki e a Uchiha:

--- MENINAS! POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇAM ISTO. - Gritou a mulher com lágrimas a formar nos olhos.

Minato: O.O

Fugaku: O.O

Agora é que ninguém já não percebia nada.


	2. Link

Oi!

Vim postar o link do fanart que vi, sob o pedido de Hatake Yoko, provalvemente quem vir a fanfic também deve querer ver.

Aqui está: metalknot . devianart . com / art / Rivals - 72523824 (fechem os espaços)

Se não conseguirem aceder, é só pesquisar no devinantART "mikoto kushina", o nome da fanart é Rivals e está em inglês.

Mt. obrigada pelas reviews!

Tchau!


End file.
